James Penman
James Penman (ジェームズペンマン, Jēmuzu Penman) is an Independent Holder Mage who uses Pict Magic. Appearance A young man with white hair and purple eyes. Despite his very western sounding name, he has a decidedly eastern appearance. He wears a typical looking monk outfit consisting of white robes over purple, a red rope-tie held with a clear blue bead, black bead bracelet on his right arm, he also wears geta and sometimes tabi. James is almost never seen without a scroll and a brush. Personality James likes to wander and draw just about everything that he sees. Because of all the time he's spent drawing and painting he has become a very skilled judge of peoples power levels, true intentions, age and gender even if one or several of those things have been hidden by magic. Regardless of any of that, however, James will treat everyone with the same level of respect and he is polite and courteous. His treatment of people, of course, is taken differently depending on who they are, some treat him with caution and suspicion while others love the politeness he shows them and many have tried to take advantage of him as well. To what level he allows himself to be taken advantage of depends on what he needs from the situation as well, but he retains his polite persona the entire time regardless of if he's denying someone something or playing along with their requests. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Pict Magic: is a Holder Type Magic that allows the user to create drawings and use them in various ways. Making Pict Magic usually requires special tools to draw the Magic. James uses a special brush and scrolls for this magic. Pict Magic animates the drawings so the user can use them for the purposes they desire, including battle. Below is only a small list of the spells that James can use. Charizard (1).png|Speed Dragon charizardx.png|Power Dragon Roronoa-Zoro-Full-HD-Wallpaper.jpg|Swordsman Scream.jpg|Scream Sakura on the Spring Wind.png|Sakura on the Spring Wind *'Dragon' (竜, Ryū): James paints a dragon on his scroll, which then comes to life to attack his opponent or to assist in transportation or perform some other function. James draws different Dragons for different uses, so this is one of his more versatile creations. *'Swordsman' (剣士, Kenshin): James paints a man who weilds three swords. The man then comes to life and fights whomever James sends him against. This is the most powerful melee fighting creation that James has, and as such uses up a lot of time, paint and magic. *'Scream' (悲鳴, Himei): James paints a skull which then comes off of his scroll and screams. This is to scare off attackers, draw attention to a certain area or to startle and distract opponents. *'Sakura on the Spring Wind' (春の風に桜, Haru no Kaze ni Sakura): James paints cherry blossoms that are being blown around. Countless cherry blossoms then fly off of his scroll to blind and disorient his opponents or to aide in escapes. *'All the Money in the World' (世界のすべてのお金, Sekai no Subete no Okane): another diversionary spell, James paints money on his scroll, which then spills out continuously to make people stop to gather up the money. The money, of course, will revert back into paint once wet, James gets too far away or he runs out of magic. This spell has alternatively been called Leprechaun Gold (レプラコーン金, Repurakōn-kin). *'Duplicate' (写し, Utsushi): James creates a double of himself, someone else or something else and uses it as a trap, a diversion or an attempt to better his odds. The Duplicate will have all the powers and strengths of whatever it is that James painted providing, of course, that James is fully aware of the power that he/she/it possesses. *'Hole' (穴, Ana): James paints a hole, either on the ground or on a wall. This can be used for escapes or traps and does not require James to know what is on the other side. This spell only works as long as he is concentrating on it or it is just paint on the wall/ground. Trivia *Name comes from a notorious counterfeiter named Emanual Ninger, better known as Jim the Penman, from the late 1880s *The alternate name of the spell All the Money in the World, is a reference to Welsh folklore that money or other gifts given by fairies (Leprechauns being a kind of Irish fairy) will vanish or turn to worthless objects if you tell anyone where you got them from. *The spell Hole was inspired by the painted holes in Looney Toons Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Mage